NaruSaku: Truth or Dare
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Naruto and Sakura play truth or dare after a mission from the Sand Village. Please leave a comment for me :)


Naruto and Sakura were sitting under a tree; in the woods of the Leaf Village. They just finished a mission and were taking a break from walking all the way to the Sand Village and back. Naruto stretched on his back against the green grass while Sakura stretched her arms.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" yelled Naruto. His stomach growled. "Ohhhhh, I'm so hungry! Why doesn't Gaara ever have ramen?!"

"Maybe because he eats healthier then you and doesn't want to get fat." Sakura said teasingly. "How do you eat that stuff anyway?"

"I don't know, I'm addicted to the stuff." Naruto laughed. "I'm a ramenholic!"

Sakura giggled. "Want to head back so you can eat ramen then?" Sakura was about to get up when she felt a hand hold her wrist and pull her down.

"Sakura, I don't want to leave yet." Naruto said. "If we left, then we'd leave early and not spend this time together. Let's stay a little longer; my tummy can handle the wait." He smiled that big goofy grin of his at Sakura as she said, "Oh, alright!"

Sakura noticed that Naruto didn't release his hold on her wrist so she cleared her throat. Naruto looked down and noticed so he quickly released his hold on her and blushed. "So, uh, what do you want to do Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto rested a hand on his chin and thought about it. "Hmmmmm, let's see. We could spar?"

"Nah, we just thought those old ninja's whose ninjutsu was fire. I'm beat from that! No wonder Gaara called us in."

"Maybe he was too scared to fight them on his own." teased Naruto. He started laughing until Sakura punched him across the face.

"Be nice, idiot! He's the Kazekage!"

"Ouch Sakura!" Naruto wiped the spot he got sucker punched and scooted away from Sakura.

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

Sakura ran her hand through her bright pink hair as she thought about it." How about truth or dare?"

"Sure! Want to go first, Sakura?"

"Um, alright."

Naruto rubbed his hands together as he said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"Ohh a dare from you. I like that-"

"Get on with it!"

"Alright, alright. Ummmmmm, I dare you to….say that granny Tsunade is a fat, ugly blonde who sucks her thumb when she sleeps!" He giggled as he finished.

"Naruto no way!"

"You have to, it's a dare!

Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled at Naruto. "Fine!" She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Granny Tsunade is a fat ugly blonde who sucks her thumb when she sleeps."

Naruto cupped a hand over his ear as he said, "What's that Sakura? Didn't quite hear ya?"

"I said it damn it! I'm not saying it again!"

Naruto laughed as Sakura clenched her hands into fists. "Alright, your turn you idiot! Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare!"

"I dare you to use one of your shadow clones and to kiss it on the lips." She smiled devilishly as she noticed Narutos face turn red from embarrassment.

"Sakura, please don't make me do this! I'm not gay! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Ah, ah ah! A dare's a dare! You have to kiss your clone!"

"Come on-"

"No!"

Naruto sighed as he shadow cloned himself. A little tear drop fell from his eyes.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Naruto." Sakura said.

"Can it be a quick kiss?"

"Sure."

"Wait-what the hell!" the clone started backing away from Naruto. "I'm not kissing you! I'd rather kiss-"

Naruto grabbed his clone roughly and quickly pecked him on the lips. The clone punched Naruto in the gut and disappeared. Naruto face planted on the ground and made coughing sounds as he tried to wipe his lips.

Sakura's green eyes were wide as saw what happened. Naruto was moaning and growling as he slowly walked his way back to Sakura.

"Happy now, Sakura?! My man hood is ruined!" Naruto looked sad as he kept rubbing his hands on his lips.

"Not really…I thought it would be funny. It was plain mean of me, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto turned and looked into her green eyes. He couldn't stay mad at her. He slowly smiled and winked at her. "It's alright Sakura, it's just a stupid game. The kiss lasted like a millisecond." He laughed. "Alright, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Sakura blinked slowly and stood up. "I don't want to play anymore, Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because I'm being a bitch about it. I'm sorry I made you did that." She avoided Naruto's gaze as she turned to walk back to the Village. All of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. Blue eyes locked green as he slowly said, "Truth, or dare?" While he said it he slowly pulled Sakura down with him to sit down. His hand was still on her shoulder as she said, "Dare."

"You don't have to pick dare if you don't want to Sakura."

"I deserve dare, Naruto. Now pick your worst."

Naruto tried to get Sakura to look at her but her gaze never left the ground. He sighed as he thought of a dare.

Naruto smiled as he said, "I dare you to switch your ninja head band with mine." He smiled as she finally looked up at him. She slowly smiled but quickly it turned into a frown.

"Naruto, my dare should be as bad as yours was-"

Naruto moved his hand to cover Sakura's mouth.

"Shhhh, just do my dare. I'm over what you made me do." He undid his headband and handed it to Sakura. His blonde hair got all messy. Sakura blushed as she looked at his headband. She undid hers and switched it with Naruto's. His headband smelled like ramen and mint. She smiled as he started putting hers on his head. He looked silly with a red headband instead of his usually black. Sakura put on his black one and giggled.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Nice headband." He smiled as he poked his headband.

"Yours to." Sakura poked her headband. They both laughed.

"Naruto, ask me another one."

"Oh, um alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Naruto scratched his head as he asked, "Are you over Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked once as she stared at Naruto. He was dead serious. Yes, Sasuke is a cold blooded criminal you tried to kill Sakura. He is evil. _'I don't know why the hell I cared about him back then. He's a jack ass. I hate him!'_

It's been a good 4 minutes for Sakura to think over the question and Naruto already knew the answer. _'I thought we could be something'_ he thought sadly.

He sighed as he looked away from the pink headed girl and said, "It's ok Sakura, you don't have to answer-"

"Yes."

Naruto was confused. He titled his head to the side. _'Did she say yes?!'_

"Wh-what did you say Sakura?" he asked.

"I said, yes. I'm over that bastard."

Naruto was about to say something until Sakura said slowly, "Truth or dare?"

Naruto blinked slowly and ruffled his hair before answering, "Truth."

Sakura cleared her throat and asked, "Do you still like me? Even after that stupid thing I did to you?"

_'She means trying to lie to me so she could kill Sasuke.'_

"Why would I not like you, Sakura? I never hated you. I still like you!" Then he whispered, "I really like you, Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks felt hot as she blushed and looked into his bright blue eyes. "You mean it, Naruto?" she whispered.

Naruto hesitantly lifted a hand up and brushed a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I mean it."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Thank you."

"Sakura?" She could feel his breath tickle her cheek. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Naruto leaned in a little closer as he whispered, "Kiss me."

Sakura gasped as she looked up into his eyes. His cheeks were a bright red. She started to lean in closer when he said, "You don't have to if you don't want to-mmph!" Sakura smashed her lips onto Naruto's as she kissed him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed lightly into him. Naruto's eyes went wide open; he couldn't believe this was happening!_ 'Am I dreaming?!"_ he thought. To check he slowly kissed her back and rested one of his hands on her cheek, the other on her back. He felt her lips caressing his lips softly. '_This isn't a dream! Hell yeah_!'

Sakura tilted her head so she could kiss him better. His hair felt soft as her hand played with it as she kissed him.

Her lips felt like a rose as he begged for more. As he kissed her gently, he trailed down to her neck, sending butterfly kisses. He heard her giggle as he nipped her neck. As he kissed his way back up her neck to her cheek he whispered, "I love you Sakura."

Sakura quickly pulled away to look at him. He slowly smiled at her. _'He isn't kidding_' she thought.

Sakura pecked him on the lips and whispered in his ear, "I love you to, Naruto."


End file.
